


A Landscape, Unrecognizable After a Snowfall

by Meduseld



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Snow White Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: "I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about permanent peace. Through you. But those plans no longer matter"





	A Landscape, Unrecognizable After a Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Written all the way back in 2011, [for this prompt](https://norsekink.livejournal.com/6420.html?thread=11688980#t11688980), I finally put this up. It has an amazing sequel, _True Love's First Kiss_ which can be [found here](https://coneycat-fic.livejournal.com/17581.html).

Odin’s Vault contains many wonders, from every corner of the realms.

There are objects capable of great destruction, some hold breathtaking if useless wonders, and even treasures that powered worlds long grown cold now that Odin holds their hearts in the palm of his hand. In one obscure corner, there is a boy on a bier.

(He never even knew why. He was put under the curse while still begging his father to just tell him what he’d done wrong and he’d  _fix_  it, he  _promised_ ).

The bier is protected by magicked green glass but the boy is clearly visible, still as death in his bewitched sleep.

He’s beautiful; ruby lips, alabaster skin, raven black hair. And yet one can tell he would grow to be more beautiful still if the enchantment was lifted.

(He would have been, Frigga sighs quietly to herself, remembering the sharp pain that comes with the future abruptly rewriting itself).

The guards in charge of the Vault pass around tall tales about the boy’s identity: he was a witch of untold power, he was a vessel for a demon, he  _was_  a demon, a monster, he was not a person at all but a weapon, he was an innocent victim; either of Frigga’s jealousy or Odin’s lust.

(The people of Asgard have short memories when their King commands it.)

But at the end of the day he is no more than another stolen relic, frozen in place, so cold and so fair, until the King had use for him.

(But Odin could not divine a future where the boy would be more useful than harmful. All he feels when he looks at the bier is disappointment, grand plans ground into dust.)

Only the Prince shows true interest in him. Odin’s heir often comes down to the Vault, to sit by the boy and whisper to him. In between spinning fables about the properties of the relics, the guards will often joke that the prince is madly in love with the monstrous beauty.

(Thor remembers. He promises Loki that one day he will break the spell, rescue him and make him a prince once more. Behind the glass, Loki remains still.)

Once or twice the guards boast that they will ask Heimdall to tell the tale of the boy in the coffin, but it is a ridiculous notion. Why risk Heimdall’s fury, or worse, disdain over another meaningless bauble?

(If Odin felt no guilt at his actions, and Frigga only a resigned sadness, Heimdall’s heart quietly raged at the boy’s fair, frozen face. But Heimdall has seen much evil, and he has sworn an oath. He turns away.)

There are other times when the boy seems less meaningless, when Asgard is overcast and there is a chill in the air. On those days the guards share an unspoken fear that some distant tribe will affect an attempt to reclaim their treasures.

(In Jötunheim there are grumblings about getting the prince back, but while the Jötun are Odin’s victims they often enjoy the spoils that come with him and they soothe their guilt by reminding themselves that it was not  _their_  son that was taken.)

No one ever comes, and the grey days are forgotten as soon as they pass.

The guards do their job with pride: the Vault of Odin is filled with wonders, all securely deposited and well guarded, not moving a single inch, unless their King commanded it.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a [passage](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/4625240-snow-glass-apples) of _Snow, Glass, Apples_ by Neil Gaiman


End file.
